midorinohibifandomcom-20200214-history
Day 3: The Lonely Mad Dog
Day 3 is the third chapter in the first volume of the Midori Days manga. Plot Synopsis The chapter begins with a frustrated Seiji realizing it is Monday. Knowing he has to go to class despite his hand situation, he comes to the conclusion that, should he be found out, his life will be over. He looks over to Midori, whom is wearing a tiny dress and has an elated but goofy expression on her face. Seiji demands to know what this is, and Midori happily explains that she made it last night while he slept. It is a dress with the words "I <3 Seiji" on it. Seiji begins quickly wrapping her up and says she must stay hidden. Midori thinks to herself that she had to try. The reader is then given a splash page for the chapter, as the actual chapter begins. A student bumps into someone, demanding he watch where he is going, however the student quickly realizes the individual he bumped into was "Mad Dog Sawamura". Quickly he leaps aside, as does pretty much every individual in the courtyard of the school. At first Seiji thinks that as long as everyone is afraid of him, staying out of the limelight and hiding Midori won't be so hard, however he begins to realize quickly that everyone is completely focused on his damaged right hand, muttering and whispering amongst each other about what caused such damage. We are then introduced to Takako Ayase, a young woman whom overhears a conversation regarding Seiji's hand being broken. While everyone is incredibly afraid, Takako is hardly worried about Seiji, making statements about how Seiji's only worth is his fists and to not give him the time of day. Seiji then walks into the classroom, and all the talk begins to die down. Only moments later, Osamu enters the classroom and happily greets Seiji. He mentions the rumor that Seiji's hand was damaged by punching a guy's car and managing to punch straight through it, destroying it, and taking out the driver in a second. Seiji responds with irritation as how impossible and stupid that sounds. Takako calls Seiji out on being way too loud, which prompts Osamu to threaten her. Luckily, Seiji doesn't believe in attacking innocent classmates, and kicks Osamu on the head. He then apologizes, and tells Takako that Osamu lacks 'social graces'. Takako isn't impressed, and makes notes that Osamu only acts that way because Seiji does, and it's a good thing his hand is broken so he can't hurt another victim. Seiji becomes angry, however Takako stands a short distance away with her arms folded and asks if she's 'next on his list'. Giving him a death glare, and calling him out in front of the class, Seiji shrinks back in embarrassment and anger, and the class congratulates her on her charisma and courage. Takako then makes mental note that the class isn't big enough for the two of them, and Takako has the upper hand since Seiji is despised. She scoffs him off in her mind, determined to keep him in line. We then see an aerial view of the classroom where all the desks are symmetrically lined up save for Seiji's whose is isolated by at least 1 desk space from every other student. Seiji takes his seat, as does the rest of the class. Midori makes a concerned look to Seiji, who is staring forward with a blank expression. The chapter then skips to Seiji walking home, only for one of the rival gangs to be waiting at the main gate. Holding bokken and calling him out, they demand the school hand him over. Seiji realizes he can't fight like this, and decides to leave out the back gate as quickly as possible. His dash is cut short as he hears Takako's berating words again, however he realizes this time she's taking on the gang at the front gate. She demands the gang leave the school immediately, and berates them slightly, however the gang simply bursts into laughter at Takako's yelling. Seiji notes the gang not taking Takako seriously and laughs, noting it's what she gets as he begins walking away as stealthily as he can. The gang then decides that after they take Seiji down, they'll take Takako out on the town. Takako loudly refuses, but the gang grabs her wrist and offers her to come along. At this Takako loudly proclaims her anger at them, directly insulting them as heavily as she can. Their response? One of the gang members loudly smacks Takako across the mouth. Stunned and suddenly realizing what kind of danger she is in, the gang grabs her wrist again and begin dragging her along, with the gang member that smacked her noting that when he gets angry, sometimes he just has to respond. Takako begins to panic as she looks around and realizes that nobody is going to help her. The school is making remarks about how Takako got what she deserved for provoking them, and some students noting that obviously someone else had to go for help so she'll be fine. Takako suddenly realizes she has no backup and is in serious trouble with no way to defend herself. Without any warning, Seiji suddenly kicks the gang member holding Takako by the wrist in the jaw. The gang notes that Seiji has finally shown himself, and they begin dog-piling to beat Seiji up. Seiji is as confident as ever, throws jabs and insults back at them as he kicks and tosses them around without much effort. Despite the four on one scenario, Seiji beats them down as Takako watches, collecting herself from the ordeal she was just in. After a short fight, the gang members fall to the ground defeated. Takako begins to try to apologize to Seiji, however Seiji cuts her off, playing it off as what he wanted to do and saving her had nothing to do with it. He then walks away. The scene skips to the night where Midori is applying anti-septic and bandages to all the wounds that Seiji has. He notes that he likely got kicked out of school again and says he should have just left it alone, however Midori mentally notes that Seiji knew that and saved Takako anyways, and that's why she loves him. Seiji then makes a joke about the first aid Midori is applying as being the 'hand-on treatment'. Midori is embarrassed and stunned by the perverted pun as a dog barks in the alleyway. Notes * The weapons the gang members had appear to be a riot baton, a wooden stick, and a bokken. One of the gang members is never shown actually wielding anything. * Osamu and Seiji do not have the same classroom. * When Takako is introduced, she is reading a novel called "The Sins of Love". * If this chapter takes place on Monday, then Day 1 and Day 2 took place sometime after school on Friday through Sunday, unless Seiji was on some kind of school break. * This chapter marks the first time someone actually called Seiji "Mad Dog Sawamura", the other times Seiji called himself that. * Based on the reactions of others to Takako being taken, it would appear Takako bullied other students in the class in addition to Seiji. This would imply that Takako is, essentially, a bully, using her words and status in the class to torment others. This is further supported by her mental dialogue with herself in which she says the classroom isn't being enough for the two of them, being herself and Seiji. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters involving Takako Category:Browse Category:Days